A knee joint prosthesis typically comprises a femoral component and a tibial component. The femoral component and tibial component are designed to be surgically attached to the distal end of the femur and the proximal end of the tibia, respectively. The femoral component is further designed to cooperate with the tibial component in simulating the articulating motion of an anatomical knee joint. Such knee joint prostheses are generally referred to as primary knee prostheses.
Knee joint prostheses, in combination with ligaments and muscles, attempt to duplicate natural knee motion as well as absorb and control forces generated during the range of flexion. In some instances however, it may be necessary to replace an existing prosthesis. Such replacement prosthesis are generally referred to as revision knee prostheses. Depending on the degree of damage or deterioration of the primary knee prosthesis, knee tendons and ligaments, however, it may be necessary for a revision knee joint prosthesis to eliminate one or more of these motions in order to provide adequate stability. In this way, it may be desirable to provide a crutiate retaining (CR) revision knee, a fully constrained revision knee, a posterior stabilized (PS) revision knee or a hinged revision knee for example. Furthermore, in some instances it may be necessary to account for bone loss in areas adjacent to such knee joint prostheses.